A Good Enough Reason
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: Takes place within Civil Wars Part 2. What happened when Tonraq returned to Senna after Korra rescued him from the prison boat? R/R


Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also do not own some of the dialogue in this story. It belongs to Brike as well. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

A/N: This story came to mind after watching Civil Wars Part 2. I hope everyone likes it!

"A Good Enough Reason"

Korra glanced up when she felt someone watching her as they steered the boat father away from the dock. When she discovered it was her father, she blushed. She knew she owed him an explanation. She also knew it wasn't going to be easy. She knew how shocked and angry she had been when she had discovered Unalaq's betrayal. She could only imagine how hard it was going to be for her father to find out about it.

"I promised you an explanation," she began as her father sat down across from her.

Tonraq regarded his daughter with an expectant, but gentle expression on his face.

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you to hear, but it's the truth. Unalaq is a traitor to us. Not just to us as a family, but to our entire tribe."

"What do you mean?" her father frowned.

Korra went onto explain the bogus trial as well as everything the judge had told her. She made sure to leave out the method she had used to extract the information. She was sure her father wouldn't approve.

Tonraq took everything Korra was telling him with a calm silence that Korra was used to. Even as his outward appearance displayed a quiet contemplation, inside his mind was buzzing with questions.

"So after I found out what happened, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing," Korra finished explaining.

Tonraq nodded. Heaving a sigh, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"My own brother betrayed me and our entire tribe…" he shook his head in despair.

"There's more," Korra took a deep breath, not sure how to explain the main reason she had broken her father out of prison.

"What is it?" her father asked. Seeing the uncertainty in his daughter's eyes, he hastened to assure her. "Korra, you can tell me anything. You know that, princess."

Korra smiled a little as she heard the special name leave her father's mouth. It had been a long time since she had heard it last. Taking another deep breath, she 'steeled herself to finish her explanation.

"When we got back home from visiting you…" her voice trailed off.

"Yes?" her father prompted.

"Mom…she got really upset and I had to do something. I hated seeing her like that," Korra closed her eyes at the unpleasant memory. She opened them as she felt a hand underneath of her chin. Opening her eyes all the way, she found them locking with her father's.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie," with that, Tonraq pulled Korra in for a hug.

Korra let him hug her, relishing in the love and warmth she felt in her father's embrace.

"I love you, Dad," she said quietly.

"I love you too," her father planted a kiss on the top of her head before pulling away.

As Korra watched her father waterbend an ice bridge for himself and his men to reach the dock, she waved while smiling a little. She would miss him, but she had a feeling they would see each other again soon...

****

meanwhile, back at their igloo, Senna was just bringing in some fish she had caught for herself and Korra to have for dinner that night when she saw a tall figure making his way towards her. As the figure got closer, she dropped the bucket in surprise as she close the distance between them both. Throwing her arms around him once they were mere inches apart, she let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"Tonraq! Thank the spirits you're okay. Ba-but how did you…?" she gazed around and frowned when she realized a member of their family was missing. "…where's Korra?"

"She's safe," her husband assured her as he ran a hand through her hair before planting a kiss on the top of her head before leaning down and capturing her lips in a more romantic one. "I promise," he added.

Senna nodded. She pulled away slightly so she could get a good look at Tonraq. She sighed with relief when he didn't appear to be hurt. Embracing him yet again, she closed her eyes in pure contentment as he pulled her in for another hug. She wasn't even aware that she had started to shake until she felt Tonraq pull her even closer.

"Hey, hey, shh, Senna, I'm okay. I'm home now, thanks to Korra."

"I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again," Senna whispered. It was then that something Tonraq had just said got her attention. Her tears subsided a little as she locked eyes with her husband.

"What do you mean?"

"She and her friends got me off the prison boat," he explained.

Senna sighed.

"It's my fault," she said softly.

"No it isn't," Tonraq assured her.

"yes, it is," Senna insisted. She pulled away from him and led the way back into their house. She picked up the bucket of fish along the way. Once they were inside with the door closed, she continued speaking. "After we visited you in prison, I…I broke down in front of her. I think I pushed her over the edge," she frowned.

Tonraq sighed.

"Honey, you and Korra have an emotional connection. It's always been there. I remembered when you got upset the night before she left for the compound. She tried to comfort you. She also hid her feelings until the very minute she had to be separated from us so she wouldn't upset you. And you've done the same for her."

"I've never asked Korra to do that," Senna said.

"I know. It's just the way she is. One of the many values we instilled in our daughter is the importance of family. She's never forgotten it. And that's a good thing. It saved my life tonight and it brought us back together. I love you," with that, Tonraq pulled Senna in for another hug, followed by a kiss.

"I love you too," Senna replied. "So where is Korra?"

"She's on a mission for me," her husband said. He explained further as he helped his wife make dinner.

Senna was worried about Korra, but she knew deep down that their daughter would be okay. And as she snuggled next to Tonraq a few hours later, Senna let a smile of content and pride spread across her face. She had never been prouder of their daughter than she was at that very moment. She just prayed Korra would return to them safely.

THE END


End file.
